The process of assembling a vehicle involves numerous components and assembly sequences. For instance, many truck cab sidewalls are comprised of a number of pieces of sheet metal attached together. Obviously, this requires separate manufacture processes of each piece, which undoubtedly increases the overall time and complexity of manufacturing the truck cab. In addition, a truck cab sidewall skin is typically riveted to an underlying structure in order to retain it in place. Obviously, a great number of rivets must be used and individually installed in order to secure the sidewall. Furthermore, there are many problems normally associated with riveting sidewalls or sheet metal to a truck cab structure. In particular, leaks may develop through the rivet holes thereby allowing water to penetrate the interior of the truck cab and damage interior components or the sidewall itself.
Therefore, a need exists for a process and truck cab sidewall directed toward overcoming the above-described and other problems typically associated with assembling a truck cab.